Celestina Daimon
Celestina Daimon is an original character created by Balisk on Janurary 6, 2013 for the rp group MonsterAcademy, but also has appearances in his story-in-progress currently nicknamed Zeon. Description Quote: The scariest monsters are the ones you don't see coming. Humans fear what they don't see and what they don't understand. ________________________________ Name: Celestina Sekai Daimon. Alias: Jane Rose. Allignment: Neutral. Age: 213 (appears 19) Monster type: Shikigami halfblood (1/3 human, 1/3 shikigami, and 1/3 water yokai). Height: 5'9. Ethnicity: Japanese. Monster summary: Shikigami are a type of ghost or demon in Japanese folklore. They are said to be invisible for most of the time, usually made visible by banning them inside a paper doll to break their illusions. Some Shikigami can also sometimes appear in the form of an animal, most often a bird or cat. They can only be conjured into the human world through a complex ceremony that binds the lost soul to the conjurer's life energy, turning the spirit into a Shikigami under the conjurer's will. With a strong master, a Shikigami can possess animals or manipulate human beings. However, if the master is weak willed, careless, or corrupt, the Shikigami can overpower him or her and drain all of their life energy. Normally, Shikigami are summoned by Onmyoji to perform risky orders such as spying, stealing, or assassination. Natural weapons: Sharp teeth/fangs. Claws. Bone-like fins and shark tail (they help with swimming and self-defense). Hooves. Horns. Trained weapons: Illusionary magic (proficient). Shortswords and daggers. Staves and naginata (proficient). Scythes. Rifles. Weakness: Paper dolls and trees/wood. Something about them weakens or cancels off her illusions if they touch her. A trained magic user or Onmyoji may also be able to trap her inside a paper doll for a time. Holy Magic. Fire, electricity, and ice. If the serpents connected to her spine get injured, she may lose consciousness until fully healed. This is due to them acting as a symbiote, keeping her body stable by feeding off the life-energy of others. Learning her true name and performing a complex ceremony can bound her to the will of another, despite how much she protests. Major Skills: Illusionary Magic: She can create minor illusions to make herself invisible, appear more frightening, or to confuse people. The illusion usually works on a specific target, but she can sometimes affect multiple people in a short range with great focus. . Minor Shapeshifting: She can temporarily transform into a small animal for quick escapes. This ability may last short durations at her current level. Telekinesis: She can only move objects lighter than herself. Often used to steal wallets. Minor Skills: Enhanced strength. Enhanced senses: She can hear, smell, taste, and feel more than average creatures. Her eyesight is only good at night. Gills: She can breathe underwater for long periods of time. Other Skills: -Shadow Wings: For a limited time, she can use shadow magic to form wings to reach higher locations. -Shadow Webs: Using shadow magic, she can spin dark thread to trap or slow down prey. -Glare/Evil_Eye: Using her red eye, she can paralyze a target in fear. -Bestial form: When angered or greatly stressed, her mind succumbs to feral instincts and her true monster form shifts into that of a large demonic wolf with gazelle and shark traits. It is difficult for her to walk upright in this form, but her speed and bloodlust increase. -Shadow form: A rarely used ability. If she is ever killed (or body goes comatose), her soul can manifest itself into a humanoid form that resembles her prior body, but with grey skin and white hair. Both the Human Realm and Spiritual Realm are visible in this form and can be manipulated. Personality: She can sometimes be stubborn or rude around people. Due to her past, she is uncomfortable with expressing herself around strangers and tries to distant herself from socializing. However, she may eventually overcome this over time once she gets to know them more. Stealing is somewhat of a habit to her, since she likes to test her skills. However, she may return the stuff she has stolen if she likes the person enough. She can be easily angered by people who seem annoying to her, and is not hesitant to attack someone if they push over her limits. When under great stress or fear, the serpentine symbiotes attached to her may cause her to act upon instinct to survive. Memories during such situations become fuzzy to her afterwards. History: During her childhood, Celestina lived with her mother (a water yokai also named Celestina) and father (human at the time, Agathos ) in a hand-built home surrounded by dense forests. The nearest village was an hour away by horse, so she didn't have much contact with other people except for when she went with her father to get supplies. Because she was a hybrid of demon and human, her demonic traits didn't appear until her teen years. During that time, some of her friends from the village began to notice these small changes and the villagers became suspicious that she was a demon. Some ventured out into the forest and set Celestina's home on fire while her father was away gathering wood for the upcoming winter. The fate of her mother is unknown, but Celestina managed to notice the smoke coming from the fire and escaped just in time. Agathos became worried and returned home after noticing the smoke, but got badly beaten by some of the villagers who set the fire for raising a monster. Upset, Celestina gave in to her evolving instincts and hunted down the villagers responsible for the fire, eventually being led back to the village. Being in a rage however, she saw everyone, including those who once saw her as a friend (but now feared for who she was) as an enemy, slaughtering anyone in her way. Her rampage of the village eventually caught the attention of a pack of Barghests who resided within the forest. Sensing a curious energy, they surrounded the village and attacked Celestina, seeking to devour her strong soul. They killed any remaining survivors and ripped the soul from Celestina's body. Before the Barghests could devour her soul however, a Shikigami named Delm slayed the pack and gave Celestina a new body and used illusions to manipulate her memories into believing he was her father. Delm was contracted by a 'self-proclaimed fallen angel' calling herself Lucy Celeste and was ordered to use Celestina as bait to lure Agathos to her Castle of Illusion. Celestina wasn't treated poorly by Celeste, but did have much of her memories altered to force happiness upon her. Agathos, determined to save his daughter after hearing from Delm, traveled to the Castle of Illusion with tips given by Zephyr (a vampire he encountered priorly) and fought his way through several challenging tasks for Celeste's own amusement until he finally reached the tower his daughter and Celeste were in. Celeste was obsessively in love with Agathos and was upset when he refused her offer of joining her family, but Agathos managed to defeat Delm and wake Celestina from her illusionary prison by causing a few buried memories to resurface. Unfortunately, Celeste wasn't willing to give them up yet and killed Delm, causing the magic that kept Celestina's soul stable to dissipate and Agathos killed Celeste in an act of rage, causing the Castle of Illusion to fade away. Agathos wasn't ready to lose his daughter again, so he used the grimoire Zephyr gave him and performed a ceremony of sacrifice and dark magic to restabilize her body at the cost of losing stability of his own. At the same time, two lost souls attempted to posses Celestina's comatose body, but found themselves getting trapped as the body and soul remerged and her strong will protected her from their control. The lost souls turned into parasitic/symbiotic serpents connected to her spine where wings would have grown. Celestina was upset at her father for taking such a risk, but was somewhat glad to have free will again. After a few long journies, Agathos sought to help his daughter regain some of the humanity and morals she lost from being manipulated by Celeste and Delm, and enrolled her in a school of other monsters to hopefully socialize and have good progress in recovering. Likes: Observing the souls of others. Scaring people. Colorful leaves. Music. Animals (especially foxes). Pickpocketing/stealing. Fighting. Swimming. Dislikes: Pure humans or demons. People who are overconfident or annoying. Dry areas (and sand). Fire. Being called cute (sometimes). Crowds. Moe (people who are super shy and clumsy). Extra Facts: Her serpents are named Anita and Selec. Her monster form is based from merging a Blacknose Shark, Barghest, Phoenix, Hydra, and Gazelle. Her hairpin resembles a paper origami. She likes to spell her surname Daemon with an " i " in place of the " e ". She likes spicy foods such as curry rice or ramen. However, she also has to feed on life energy to survive. Fun Facts *She is currently in a relationship with Gabriela Heleia. *Anita is shy, silent, and subordinate. Selec is aggressive, overly protective, dominant, obsessed with foxes, and will do anything to get what she wants. *In the future, Celestina and Gabby are planned to have twins, Jaime and Sai-Sekai. *Two golems similar to Gabby named Julia and Iris were made to keep Anita and Selec company after they were separated from Celestina's body through a complex ceremony. Anita pairs with Iris and has three gargoyle children, and Selec pairs with Julia and has one naga child and lives in a mansion filled with kitsune-maids (whom she kidnapped and mind-controlled). *In the eary stages, Celestina was first planned to be a Barghest, Shadowbeing, Dark Firebird, Sharkperson, Tengu, or Vampire before finalizing with Shikigami. *Celestina has several Alternate Universe incarnations. Some examples are Cell Daimon (Male version), Tsubame (Tengu), Jane Rose (Rift Shapeshifter), Kianna Jyan (Human child), Eva Rose (Time/Dimension warping clone). Gallery * Gallery Article Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy Category:Balisk